1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network device control system, a network interconnection apparatus and a network device wherein the network device is activated and each kind of control is performed by making a telephone call from an outside communications apparatus via a telephone line to a network interconnection apparatus connected to a local area network including a network device, or to a network device connected to a telephone line.
2. Description of Related Art
Network systems have become common in recent years wherein a router which is a network interconnection apparatus is connected to a terminal of a LAN (Local Area Network) which is an example of a local area network built in a fixed area, thereby connecting the LAN to a WAN (Wide Area Network) which is an example of another local area network of an outside wide area via this router. Furthermore, in general, a server of a network provider which controls the WAN and the like is connected to the WAN while the network device included in the LAN is also connected to the WAN by accessing the server.
Furthermore, in recent years, attention has been paid to a so-called home network in which a local area network such as a LAN is built in homes. The home network is built in such a manner that an information device such as a computer, an electronic device or the like located in a home is connected to the home network as a network device thereby allowing one device to be controlled from another device or allowing mutual exchange of data between devices while allowing each of the devices to be connected to the WAN.
Among means for controlling one device from another device in the LAN as described above, there is means which activates one device in the wait state (sleep state) by another device. This is realized by sending a special packet called a magic packet which corresponds to a WOL (Wake On LAN) technology, from one device to another through the LAN.
In addition to the control or the like performed between devices in the LAN described above, it has become increasingly desired that each device in the LAN is controlled from the outside by making use of an outside WAN such as the Internet or the like.
However, in a case where a device in the LAN is accessed through the WAN from the outside, a logical network is not given for identifying the location of the device based on the WAN by a server which manages the WAN unless the WAN is not accessed from another device in the LAN, resulting in a problem in that the location to be accessed by the device cannot be identified from outside the LAN and access itself is not allowed. That is, the logical network address of the device in the WAN is given only when the device is connected to the WAN, so that no means is provided for obtaining in advance the logical network address, which disables the access.
Furthermore, there is another problem in that though the LAN and the WAN are connected via a router, a global address which is a logical network address based on the WAN, and a local address which is a logical network address based on the LAN exist independently from each other.
The global address of the device included in the WAN can be identified by the network provider which manages the WAN. However, since the local address of each device included in the LAN is given by the router, the local address cannot be identified by the network provider. As a consequence, there is a problem in that the local address ahead of the router cannot be judged from the outside and access cannot be made to the device in the LAN from the outside via the router.
On the other hand, there arises a desire that each of the devices included in the LAN be controlled from a portable type or an installed type telephone which is an outside communications apparatus. In a case where the telephone has a connection function such as the Internet or the like, the telephone can be connected to the WAN or the like using the Internet connection function or the like. However, there is a problem in that even when an attempt is made to activate a device using the WOL (Wake On LAN) technology, a magic packet corresponding to the WOL technology cannot be sent from the telephone, so that the device cannot be activated. Furthermore, when the device cannot be activated, operations of the device cannot be fundamentally controlled. In order to avoid such a state, the device must be set in an activated state at all times, resulting in a prohibitive cost required for the wait power and the like and for system management, which is not realistic.
Furthermore, it is assumed that the telephone is connected to the LAN through a telephone line. However, there is a problem in that when the router connected to the LAN is a network router, the router has no connection port of the telephone line and cannot be connected to the telephone line, and the telephone cannot be connected to the LAN through the telephone line.
Furthermore, in recent years, there are various kinds of electronic devices such as a video apparatus or an air conditioner which are connected to a telephone line to enable activation and operation by making a telephone call from an outside telephone or the like. This kind of electronic device receives a signal inputted from a telephone after setting the telephone line in the connected state upon receipt of a telephone call, and thereby activation and each function are operated on the basis of the content of this received signal.
Herein, a specific explanation is given of a video apparatus. First, a telephone call is made to a specific line to which a video apparatus is connected from an outside telephone to set a telephone line in a connected state between the video apparatus and the telephone. Next, a signal is sent from the telephone in accordance with activation and operation procedures defined for the video apparatus. For example, to set the video apparatus from the wait state to the activation state, symbols xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c#xe2x80x9d are inputted in sequence through the telephone to send a signal of the input content via the line which is in the connection state. Furthermore, to set a time controlled image recording, symbols xe2x80x9c2xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c#xe2x80x9d are inputted one after another to set the video apparatus to a recording mode. In the case where the video apparatus performs a recording operation for one hour from 11AM, symbols xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c#xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c#xe2x80x9d are inputted one after another thereby enabling activation and operation of the video apparatus from the outside.
The above-mentioned line connection type electronic device is often used in general households. In general households, in most cases, a contract is normally made for a single line in response to one telephone. In the case of a single line contract, an electronic device is connected to the single line together with a telephone and facsimile machine. Consequently, when a telephone call is made from an outside telephone to a single line to which the electronic device is connected, there arises a problem in that the telephone call cannot be differentiated as to whether the telephone call is directed to the telephone or directed to the electronic device within the household. Furthermore, in the case where an answering machine function is attached to the telephone, the answering machine function is operated in advance by the telephone call directed to the electronic device, resulting in connection failure to the electronic device.
With respect to the above-mentioned problem, a system is proposed wherein a special function is provided for the outside telephone to enable sending a specific password signal while for the telephone or the like within the household a function is provided which enables giving priority to receiving addresses, so that connection of incoming calls directed to a household is differentiated through a monitoring of the above-mentioned password signal. However, there is a problem in that such a system requires employment of a telephone dedicated to the system for both outside and household phones, resulting in increased costs to the system.
Furthermore, a plurality of the above-mentioned electronic devices may be connected to a single line in some cases. In these cases, it becomes necessary to differentiate the destination of the incoming call, the telephone in the household or the electronic devices. It also becomes necessary to differentiate the call destination among the electronic devices. Thus, there arises a problem in that the entire system becomes rather complicated, reliability and usability of the system is deteriorated, and the cost thereof further increases.
On the other hand, there is a problem in that since the electronic devices in households are activated by the outside telephone described above by sending various signals in a state in which the telephone line is connected, a telephone cost is generated even for activation of each type of electronic device. Furthermore, there is a problem in that in the absence of a common communications regulation with respect to activation and operation of a line connection type for each kind of electronic device, the signal content associated with activation, operation and the like of each kind of electronic device differs, so that a system with favorable usability and operability cannot be secured.
The present invention has been made in view of such problems, and an object thereof is to provide a network device control system and a network interconnection apparatus, wherein a network device is controlled by allowing a telephone call to be made from an outside telephone which is a communications apparatus to a network interconnection apparatus such as a router or the like which is connected to a local area network such as a LAN.
Another object of the invention is to provide a network device control system and a network interconnection apparatus, wherein a network device which is in a wait state is actuated via the network interconnection apparatus even from an outside telephone.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a network device control system which can identify an address of a network device from the outside.
Moreover, an object of the invention is to provide a network device control system and a network interconnection apparatus, wherein a predetermined network device is controlled in a case where a plurality of network devices are included in the local area network.
Furthermore, an object of the present invention is to provide a network device control system and a network device, wherein the activation of the network device is allowed in a state where the telephone line is not connected as a circuit.
Still furthermore, an object of the invention is to provide a network device control system which can activate an electronic device with certainty in differentiation from an answering machine provided telephone or the like even in the case where the answering machine provided telephone, a facsimile machine or the like is connected to a single line together with the electronic device.
Still furthermore, an object of the present invention is to provide a network device control system which can activate an intended electronic device with certainty without providing special means even in the case where a plurality of electronic devices are connected to a single line.
A network device control system according to the present invention for controlling an operation of a network device included in a local area network having a network interconnection apparatus via the network interconnection apparatus with a communications apparatus outside the local area network is characterized in that the network interconnection apparatus comprises: connection means connected to the telephone line; means for detecting a calling state generated by the communications apparatus via the telephone line; and means for sending a signal to the network device when the calling state is detected.
Since in this network device control system the network interconnection apparatus comprises connection means connected to a telephone line, and means for detecting the calling state, the line of the telephone line can be directly connected to the network interconnection apparatus to enable sending a signal associated with control of the network device. Consequently, since the network interconnection apparatus outputs a signal to the network device with only one telephone call addressed to the network interconnection apparatus from the outside communications apparatus, the network device in the local area network can be controlled from the outside communications apparatus. Furthermore, since only a telephone call is made from the outside communications apparatus, only a single line is required as the telephone line connected to the network interconnection apparatus.
The above-mentioned network device control system may be such constructed that the signal is a packet signal for activating the network device in the wait state.
In this network device control system, the network device in the wait state can be activated using a packet signal for activation as a control signal sent by the network interconnection apparatus even when the telephone itself cannot send a packet signal for activation. Furthermore, the network device control system can be shifted to an operation control step of the network device after the activation with certainty.
In the above-mentioned network device control system, the network interconnection apparatus may connect the local area network and another local area network, the another local area network may include a network management apparatus, and the network device may comprise means for requesting the network management apparatus to give an address for identifying the location of the network device based on the another local area network when the network device is activated.
In this network device control system, the activated network device accesses the another local area network to request to give an address based on the another local area network such as the Internet, and thereby the outside communications apparatus can realize sending and receiving of a signal with the network device using the given address.
In the above-mentioned network device control system, the network interconnection apparatus may further comprise means for notifying the given address to the network device from the network management apparatus.
Furthermore, in the network device control system, the network device may further comprise means for sending the notified address to the communications apparatus.
In these network device control systems, since the given address is notified to the network device via the network interconnection apparatus, the network device can obtain an address thereof in another local area network with certainty. Furthermore, the network device notifies the obtained address to the outside communications apparatus, so that the outside communications apparatus can identify the address of the network device included in a local area network. Consequently, after the address is identified, various control signals and data requests are sent from the outside communications apparatus to the identified address, so that the network device can be freely controlled from the outside. Furthermore, communications from the network device to the outside communications apparatus can be conducted by sending e-mail. At that time, it is preferable that the content of the address can be encoded for the prevention of address leaks.
A network device control system according to the present invention for controlling an operation of the network device included in a local area network having a network interconnection apparatus via the network interconnection apparatus with the communications apparatus outside the local area network is characterized in that the network interconnection apparatus comprises: connection means connected to a telephone line; means for detecting a calling state generated by the communications apparatus via the telephone line; means for displaying on the communications apparatus a menu screen on which the network device is displayed and either of the displayed network devices can be selected as a target of control when the calling state is detected; and means for sending a signal to the selected network device when the network device is selected.
In this network device control system, the menu screen is displayed at the outside communications apparatus, so that the network device which is a control target can be selected through the outside communications apparatus. Consequently, usage of the system according to the present invention can be further broadened. In addition, the device is selected in association with the NAT (Network Address Translation) technology. According to the NAT technology, the addition of a port number of the network interconnection apparatus, which is connected with the network device, at the end of the address of the network interconnection apparatus based on another local area network enables the network interconnection apparatus to send a signal to a specific network device. According to the present invention, when a device is selected, the port number of the selected network device is automatically added to the end of the address of the network interconnection apparatus to send a signal to the selected network device. In addition, the present invention can be applied whether one network device is included in the local area network or a plurality of network devices are included.
In the above-mentioned network device control system, the network interconnection apparatus may connect the local area network and the another local area network, and the another local area network may include a network management apparatus. Furthermore, the network interconnection apparatus may comprise means for requesting the network management apparatus to give an address for identifying the location of the network interconnection apparatus based on the another local area network when the calling state is detected, means for receiving the given address from the network management apparatus and means for sending the received address to the communications apparatus.
In this network device control system, the network interconnection apparatus accesses the another local area network to request to give the address thereof, so that the address notification process can be simplified. Furthermore, the outside sending device can access the specific network device with the above-mentioned NAT technology via the network interconnection apparatus by sending the given address thereof to the outside communications apparatus.
A network device control system according to the present invention for controlling an operation of a network device included in a local area network having a network interconnection apparatus via the network interconnection apparatus with a communications apparatus outside the local area network is characterized in that the network interconnection apparatus comprises: connection means connected to a telephone line; means for detecting a calling state generated by the communications apparatus via the telephone line; means for storing a set calling state; means for comparing the calling state detected by the detecting means with the calling state stored in the storing means; and means for sending a signal to the network device.
In this network device control system, the network interconnection apparatus can receive an instruction from an outside device with certainty in order to detect the calling state associated with the telephone call from the outside communications apparatus. In addition, the calling state includes a calling frequency associated with the number of telephone calls which are made, a call interval, and a calling sound frequency per one call. These numbers are set in advance in the network interconnection apparatus, and are compared with a calling state generated by the outside communications apparatus, and thereby the call to the network device can be differentiated and a signal can be sent to the network device with certainty.
In the above-mentioned network device control system, the network interconnection apparatus may connect the local area network and the another local area network. The another local area network may include the network management apparatus, and the network interconnection apparatus may further comprise means for requesting the network management apparatus to give an address for specifying the location of the network interconnection apparatus based on the another local area network when the comparison result indicates that the two calling states are identical, means for receiving the given address from the network management apparatus, and means for sending the received address to the communications apparatus.
In this network device control system, the network interconnection apparatus accesses the another local area network to request to give the address of the network interconnection apparatus to finally send the given address to the outside communications apparatus, and thereby notification of the address can be swiftly handled and the outside communications apparatus can grasp the sending address with certainty.
In the above-mentioned network device control system, a plurality of network devices may be provided, and the means for storing the calling state can store the calling state set for each of the network devices while means for sending the control signal may send the signal to the network device for which a calling state identical with the detected calling state is set, when comparison result indicates that the two calling states are identical.
In this network device control system, a calling state can be set for each of the network devices, so that a telephone call from the outside communications apparatus on the basis of the setting of the network device of a control target enables sending a signal to the specific network device from the network interconnection apparatus. Consequently, even if the local area network includes a plurality of network devices, each of the network devices can be differentiated with certainty, so that the specific network device can be activated and controlled. Furthermore, after the activation of the device, each type of operation such as data exchange or the like can be conducted between the outside communications apparatus and the network device.
In the above-mentioned network device control system, the network device may be a computer or an electronic device.
In this network device control system, a computer or an electronic device having a network connection function can be introduced as a network device, so that the system according to the present invention can be preferably applied to various kinds of network systems such as a home network. In addition, the electronic device includes a video apparatus, an air conditioner, a refrigerator, an electronic cooking device (a microwave oven), and an automatic bath such as a bath preparing apparatus or a bath-water heating apparatus. Furthermore, the system according to the present invention can be applied to networks in OA (office automation), FA (factory automation) or the like, in addition to the home network.
A network device control system according to the present invention for activating a network device connected to a telephone line from an outside communications apparatus is characterized in that the network device comprises: means for detecting a calling state generated by the communications apparatus; means for storing a set calling state; means for comparing the calling state detected by the detecting means with the calling state stored in the storing means; and means for activating the network device when the comparison result indicates that the two calling states are identical.
In this network device control system, the network device connected to the telephone line utilizes the calling state generated by a telephone or the like which is an outside communications apparatus, so that the network device connected to the line can be activated even in a state where the telephone line is not connected as a circuit and generation of telephone costs associated with the activation can be substantially eliminated. Furthermore, it is not necessary to provide a special function or the like for an outside telephone or the like which serves as a calling device, since the network device detects the calling state. Furthermore, the network device activates at least only means for confirming the calling state generated by the telephone, and the device allows other units to remain in a wait state, so that the power consumption required for the wait state of the network device can be suppressed to a low level.
In the above-mentioned network device control system, the calling state may include a calling frequency, a calling interval or a calling sound frequency per each calling.
In this network device control system, the calling state is defined specifically as a calling frequency, a calling interval, and a calling sound frequency per each calling, so that the predetermined network device can be activated with certainty. In addition, in order to prevent erroneous activation of the network device due to a wrong number call or the like, it is preferable to set the calling frequency to a plurality of times. Furthermore, since utilized for the call for activation are the calling frequency, the calling interval, and the calling sound frequency per each calling before connection of the telephone line as a circuit, telephone costs are not generated, and the cost required for activation can be largely eliminated as compared with the prior systems.
In the above-mentioned network device control system, the network device may be connected to the telephone line via an answering machine provided telephone, facsimile machine or a telephone line connection apparatus, and the calling sound frequency stored in the storing unit is set at a frequency smaller than the calling sound frequency for allowing a function to start operation with respect to a call for the answering machine provided telephone, facsimile machine, or telephone line connection apparatus.
In this network device control system, even in a case where a network device is connected to a single line via an answering machine provided telephone, a facsimile machine or the like, the target of the call can be differentiated by setting the calling sound frequency of the network device as described above, and thereby the network device can be activated with certainty before the operation of, for example, the answering machine function of the answering machine provided telephone. Furthermore, since the target of the call is differentiated, the activation and control of the telephone can be conducted while maintaining a normal usability of the answering machine provided telephone or the like. In addition, the telephone line connection apparatus corresponds to a modem, a terminal adapter or the like to be connected to a computer or the like.
In the above-mentioned network device control system, the network device may further comprise means for notifying to the communications apparatus the fact that the network device has been activated, when the network device is activated by a call from the communications apparatus.
In this network device control system, since the network device notifies activation to the outside communications apparatus as a calling device, the outside communications apparatus can confirm activation of the network device with certainty, so that the outside communications apparatus can be smoothly shifted to the operation step for the operation of the network device after activation. Furthermore, activation can be notified from the network device by allowing the network device to make a call to the communications apparatus as an target of the call. Furthermore, when the communications apparatus as a calling device is provided with an environment for sending and receiving e-mail through the network, activation may be notified by e-mail. In addition, the operation control signal after activation of the network device is sent in a state where the telephone line or the network is connected.
In the above-mentioned network device control system, a plurality of network devices may be provided, the plurality of network devices may be connected to the identical calling system of the telephone line, and the calling state of each of the network devices may be set in a different manner, respectively.
In this network device control system, even in a case where a plurality of network devices are connected to the same line, a specific network device can be activated with certainty with differentiation from other network devices when called in a set state unique to the network device which is desired to be activated from the communications apparatus, by setting different calling states for each of the network devices.
In the above-mentioned network device control system, the network device may be any of an image recording/reproducing apparatus, a sound recording/reproducing apparatus, an air conditioner, a refrigerator, a rice cooking device and a bath preparing apparatus or a bath water heating apparatus.
In this network device control system, a network device which is often used in general households is set as a target of the present invention, so that the system according to the present invention can be introduced to general households. That is, the kind of network device is set to either of the image recording/reproducing apparatus corresponding to a video apparatus, the bath preparing apparatus or the bath water heating apparatus associated with an automatic bath, which leads to improvements in convenience of life in general households.
A network interconnection apparatus according to the present invention which can connect a plurality of networks is characterized by comprising: connection means connected to a telephone line; means for detecting a calling state that is called from the outside via the telephone line; and means for outputting a signal to the outside via the network when the calling state is detected.
In this network interconnection apparatus, since the connection means with a telephone line, means for detecting the calling state and the like are provided, the network interconnection apparatus can be directly connected to the telephone line, so that a telephone call from the outside via the telephone line can be detected. On outputting a signal based on the detection, devices included in the network can be controlled by outputting a signal from the outside to the signal output target in the network via the network interconnection apparatus.
The above-mentioned network interconnection apparatus may further comprise means for outputting to the signal output target through the network an address for specifying the location of the signal output target on the basis of the network.
In this network interconnection apparatus, an address based on the network of a network device or the like which is to be a signal output target in the network can be notified to the output target at the outside, so that the location of the output target can be identified with certainty.
The above-mentioned network interconnection apparatus may further comprise means for requesting the network to give an address for identifying the location thereof based on the network when the calling state is detected, means for receiving the given address from the network, and means for outputting the received address to the calling device of the calling state via the network.
In this network interconnection apparatus, since the network interconnection apparatus requests to give the address thereof in the network, notification of the address can be swiftly handled. In addition, after the address is obtained, as described above-mentioned, the address is notified to the outside calling device. However, access to the network from the outside can be handled using the NAT technology.
The above-mentioned network interconnection apparatus may further comprise means for displaying on a calling device of the calling state a menu screen on which the output target of the signal is displayed when the calling state is detected to enable selection of any of the output targets which are displayed, so that when any of the output targets is selected, the means for outputting a signal can output the signal to the selected output target.
In this network interconnection apparatus, even in a case where a plurality of signal output targets exist in the network, the signal can be outputted to a specific output target since the output target is displayed on the menu screen.
A network interconnection apparatus according to the present invention which can connect a plurality of networks is characterized by comprising: connection means connected to a telephone line; means for detecting a calling state generated from the outside via the telephone line; means for storing a set calling state; means for comparing the calling state detected by the detection means and the calling state stored in the storing means; and means for outputting a signal to the outside via the network when the comparison result indicates that the two calling states are identical.
In this network interconnection apparatus, since means for setting a calling state and comparison means are provided, the network interconnection apparatus can differentiate and judge the signal output target with certainty on the basis of the calling state generated from the outside.
The above-mentioned network interconnection apparatus may further comprise means for requesting the network to give an address for specifying the location thereof based on the network, means for receiving the given address from the network, and means for outputting the received address to the calling device of the calling state through the network.
In this network interconnection apparatus, since the network interconnection apparatus itself requests to give the address thereof in the network, process associated with address notification can be swiftly conducted.
In the above-mentioned network interconnection apparatus, the means for storing a calling state may store a calling state which is set in a different manner for each of the plurality of output targets to which signals are outputted, and the means for outputting a signal may be configured to output a signal to the output target for which a calling state identical with the detected calling state is set when the comparison result indicates that the two calling states are identical.
In this network interconnection apparatus, a signal can be outputted with a specific output target differentiated with certainty, even in a case where a plurality of signal output targets exist in the network.
A network device according to the present invention which can be connected to a telephone line is characterized by comprising: means for detecting a calling state generated by an outside communications apparatus via the telephone line; means for storing a set calling state; means for comparing the calling state detected by the detection means with the calling state stored in the storing means; and means for activating the network device when the comparison result indicates that the two calling states are identical.
In the above-mentioned network device, the calling state may include a calling frequency, a calling interval, and a calling sound frequency per each calling.
Since any of these network devices comprises means for detecting a calling state and means for storing a calling state for activation, the network device can be activated only by a call from the outside communications apparatus before connection of the telephone line as a circuit, and generation of telephone costs for activation can be eliminated. Furthermore, even in a case where an answering machine provided telephone or the like and other network devices are connected to a single line, a specific network device can be activated with certainty by appropriately adjusting the set content.
The above-mentioned network device may further comprise means for notifying to the communications apparatus the fact that the device has been activated when activated with a call from the communications apparatus.
In this network device, the outside communications apparatus which makes a call can grasp the state of the network device with certainty by providing means for notifying activation to the communications apparatus. Thereby, the input period of operation for operating the network device can be judged and a shift from the activation step to the operation step can be smoothly carried out.
The above and further objects and features of the invention will more fully be apparent from the following detailed description with accompanying drawings.